gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Siegebeast
The Siegebeast was a large creature that has been enslaved by the Locust Horde, and turned into a catapult-like machine. They were known to be used by the Locust during their pre-industrial era and were reintroduced into their armed forces after the flooding of the Inner Hollow. To operate as a catapult, the creature is forcibly strapped into a war machine, with its limbs continually bent back so projectiles can be launched at enemy positions. Cole comments on how the "turkey" is very accurate at destroying targets. History The Siegebeast is a creature enslaved by the Locust for use as an artillery piece. It has been mounted on a carriage for better mobility, and to stop it from turning on its masters. Its head is still exposed though, and will bite anything close to it. It is armed with a giant catapult on its back made from its own limbs. It also appears to be a totally self-sufficient weapon. To prepare it for firing, the large appendages at the front are wound back and held in position, then a canister on its back opens and deposits a large ball of explosive, organic matter into the cup on the end of the wound limbs. The cupped limbs are then released, creating a huge amount of energy, firing the explosive ordinance accurately, even at long ranges. It can cause devastating damage to King Raven helicopters, or even a Brumak when hijacked by COG Gears. No known Seran has seen the Siegebeast before its enslavement to the Horde.http://gameinformer.com/b/features/archive/2010/05/28/The-Enemies-Of-Gears-3.aspx But like all Hollow creatures, they were effectively tamed and later used as war machines by the Locust Horde. They appeared on the surface around 16 A.E.Gears of War 3 Lambent Pandemic Searching for Survivors After the destruction of the CNV Sovereign, the Savage Locust started targeting the wreckage, and the survivors of the ship that had washed up. After Delta regroup, they make their way to the 3 artillery positions. They manage to take over one of the Beasts and (after Baird tells them how to use it) use it to destroy the other two positions. After this, a Brumak opens fire on Delta, Marcus Fenix then uses the Siegebeast to kill the Brumak, they then make their way to Anya and Jace to assist them. The Deadlands A short while into Delta's infiltration of the Deadlands they come under fire from a Siegebeast on a ridge. They get out of range of the beast by running down into the gorge under the position. The gunners rappel down from the position, but are met with a Lancer wielding Marcus who kills them with his Chainsaw Bayonet. They clear the small squad of reinforcements and proceed up to the Siegebeast. After Dom spots a sizable unit of Grubs, Cole suggests they use the "Turkey Gun" to clear the way, and Marcus does just that until it runs out of shots and they are forced to leave it behind. Attack on Anvil Gate While on there way to Anvil Gate in their hijacked Gas Barge, Dom spotted a convoy of Siegebeasts and Grubs heading for the fort. A few minutes after Delta arrive at Anvil Gate, the Locust mount a huge assault on the fort. After wave after wave of Drones are fended off, they roll in a Siegebest. It destroys the firing positions above the front wall, and then destroys the front gate allowing the Locust to get into the inner courtyard. After Maulers break down the second gate, a projectile from the Siegebeast destroys the gangways in the courtyard, forcing the Gears to fall back. The Siegebeast was presumably destroyed when the attack was finally repelled. Azura After deactivating the Maelstrom barrier, Delta make their way along the cliff edge with cover from KR Zero-Six. After fighting their way along the cliff, Zero-Six is shot down by a Siegebeast. Delta then take over the position and use it to destroy incoming Gas Barges. After this they destroy the beast. Anya then radios Trescu to tell him they cleared the Artillery, but he reveals that there are 2 more positions further in-land. Delta move in and come across one Siegebeast in front of a Hydro-electric dam. Delta take over the position and engage attacking Reavers, but then 2 more catapults are rolled in. Marcus uses the catapult to break the dam and flood them off the cliff. They later find the third in a garden area, after dealing with a sizable Locust force dispatched by a Gas Barge, they took over the Beast and use it to destroy the Barge. They then push the Beast off the cliff. It remains unknwown if the creatures that powered the catapults survived the Imulsion Countermeasure Weapon. Swarm War During the Mission to the Tollen Dam, Kait Diaz, Marcus Fenix, JD Fenix and Delmont Walker become pinned down by Swarm forces manning an MG turret. Spotting the corpse of a dead Siegebeast lying on its side, JD rights it, hoping that there's still power in the creature's bombs despite it being long dead. Directing the bombs using a Windflare, JD is able to destroy the turret with the Siegebeast. Appearances *''Gears of War 3'' *''Gears of War 4'' References Category:Locust Horde Category:Hollow Creatures